Resilient
by kizuna-miso
Summary: No estaba seguro de por que, pero simplemente la siguió. No esperaba que aquella mujer resistiera tanto, hiciera tanto por aquellos que lo necesitan, incluso mas que el, incluso mas que Batman. No fue su físico, ni una sonrisa pegajosa, fue su espíritu por ganar la mas difíciles batallas, la vida.
1. Chapter 1

Se quedo en silencio, se quito el casco un momento para sentir el aire en su piel, el viento agitar su cabello y dar un largo suspiro mientras que se quedaba mirándole, al fin en casa, al fin en Gotham.

Hacia un tiempo que se había dedicado a trabajar con los Outlaws, hora de un cambio de ambiente, un poco de tiempo para trabajar solo, para darse el tiempo de pensar que quería hacer ahora. Escucho por su auricular a Tim, había un robo a una pequeña joyería en el centro, nada complicado, pero era mejor no ponerse blando ni sentimental.

Bajo por los callejones y entro por la puerta que había sido forzada, entre las sombras vio a alguien moverse torpemente. Estaba recogiendo todas las joyas entre cristales rotos hasta que él le apunto con el arma deteniéndola en su cabeza

-levántate, no queremos despertar a los vecinos

Dejo de hacer su tarea, movió sus manos lentamente hacia arriba y se levantó, pero como él lo supuso solo fue para golpear, lo que si le sorprendió fue que con un rápido movimiento le quito el arma y lanzándole al suelo. Se quedo algo sorprendido, pero no tardó en reaccionar, se lanzó sobre su objetivo derribándole, trato de liberarse, pero solo dejo caer su capucha para ver un fino rostro de mujer, una pálida piel con unos labios de un color rojizo el cabello oscuro

\- ¿eres una chica?

-felicidades, genio-dijo enojada

\- ¿amante de las joyas?

-ya quisieras

Ella le golpeo en la frente, lo que le desestabilizo, y así aprovecho para escurriese de su agarre, tomo su mochila a prisa y se movió hacia la salida. Red Hood se apresuró a seguirle por el callejón, pero era bastante rapida. Volvió a tomarle del brazo y trato de atraparle, pero estaba bastante enojada para lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra. Se apresuro para atraparle en la pared, se encontró con sus ojos de un color verdoso y el ceño fruncido detrás de un poco de pintura para cubrir su identidad.

-no puedo dejarte ir con esto

-es… es una buena causa

-si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que me dicen eso

\- ¡es enserio!... es… lo necesito, no es para mí pero

-te dejare ir, pero no quiero verte robado de nuevo ¿entendido?

-enserio ¡tengo que llevarlo! -dijo tratando de liberarse

\- ¿enserio? ¿quieres que te crea? ¿acaso tu madre, hermana o hija esta muriendo?

-casi… algo así -desvía la mirada

-oh vamos-dijo riendo-tienes que estar bromeando… ¿estas robado para personas que ni siquiera están relacionadas contigo? -le suelta- vuelve a casa, niñita, no tienes pro que andar robado… y si tienes alguien que te esta obligando, es el momento de decirlo

-nadie me está obligando… casi

-mira- le mueve la manga de su brazo- marcas ¿acaso te inyectas algo?

-si, no es nada bueno-se suelta- ¿sabes que? Quédatelo ¡lo conseguiré de otra manera!

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio un momento mientras le miraba alejarse, no había más que un par de joyas en la mochila. No sabía porque, pero su historia era bastante extraña, así que la siguió, le dio la mochila a Tim que pasaba por ahí, le dio su equipo y se fue como civil siguiendo a la mujer. Se metió a un baño público y salió con la cara limpia, ahora peinada y mucho más civilizada, ahora podía notar su cabello negruzco, rizado y corto tocándole los hombros, la piel pálida, había salido con una camisa oscura y de mangas largas con un pantalón también oscuro. La siguió hasta una casa de empeño, al parecer más de una cosa había logrado, pero no lo que esperaba, ya que no salió con buena cara y siguió su camino en silencio y caminado rápidamente. Pasaron varias cuadras, pensando que volvería a casa estaba a punto de dejar de seguirle cuando escucho un fuerte sonido, algo que le llamo la atención, el sonido de una ambulancia. Se quedó mirando donde estaba, caminando por un oscuro parque que llevada a un pequeño hospital. Quizás su historia no sonaba tan loca

\- ¿puedo saber por que me sigues?

\- ¿Qué? ¡yo no te estoy siguiendo! ¡loca!

-oh, claro, tu no haces esa voz idiota de Batman ¿no?... cómo te dicen…hum, Red… algo

-Red Hood, y no… loca

-por dios, eres tan obvio ¿acaso te sientes mal? ¿culpa?

-no-desvía la mirada- solo… eres muy extraña

-Ellie… me llamo Ellie

-vaya, que directa

-bueno si estas tan interesado, Red… quizás quieras empezar por eso

-mira la verdad, no sé por que te seguí... solo fue un presentimiento

-vamos... creo que puedo invitarte un café

Entraron en silencio, este no era un hospital cualquiera, era donde se trataban las enfermedades más crueles de la humanidad, pero no quería ni siquiera pensar en el nombre, jamás era bueno. Ella le ordeno que esperara ahí y se metió a una oficina, donde tan solo unos minutos después ella salió de mala cara

\- ¿estás bien?

-solo falta un poco más…-suspira- solo un poco y la operaran

\- ¿a quién?

-estaba en un grupo de apoyo hace unos años, ella estaba y en ese tiempo estaba bien ¿sabes?... ahora está muy mal y su familia no tiene para pagar… son donativos anónimos, por si lo preguntas

-pensé que… había una fundación que…

-hace años que no vemos ni siquiera una sombra de ese dinero, al menos en este lado de Gotham

La siguió entre los pasillos, el olor a antiséptico le tenía mareado, todo era blanco a la vez oscuro, pero él se quedó siguiéndole hasta una habitación. Dentro había una mujer que estaba acostada y con un gorro bastante colorido. Se veía bastante desolada pero la pelinegra se escurrió por la puerta y la mujer sonrió de inmediato, ella busco en su bolsillo y sobre la mesa dejo una flor de papel, le dijo unas breves palabras y salió a prisa antes de que pasara una enfermera que le dijo que se fueran del pabellón

Le guio hasta la cafetería donde rebusco en su bolsillo algunas monedas para pagar el café, pero finalmente el pago a pesar de que la mujer no quería. Ella camino hasta un sofá vacío escuchando las noticias nocturnas y viendo algunas personas durmiendo en las sillas

-entonces… ¿tú también?

-oh… hum, si… pero estoy en remisión esperando reunir para la cirugía, aunque como no es urgente estoy preocupándome de otras cosas

\- ¿estas locas?

-tengo cosas de que preocuparme, no voy a dejar morir a nadie, no si puedo evitarlo

-te estas matando

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? -frunce el ceño-ni siquiera se tu nombre

-bueno, si hubiera sabido te hubiera dejado ir con las cosas

\- ¿bromeas? -dijo sorprendida- ¡puedes salvarle la vida!

-bueno, empecemos del principio… me llamo Jason

-Ellie, Eleonor Carter… estoy aquí desde los 15 años… solo hace un poco que me dejaron ir, antes era muy sana por eso pude derribarte, hacia muchos deportes… las heridas que viste en mis brazos son quimio

-lo siento, te juzgue mal… enserio

-descuida ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

-n-no se… yo usualmente, no tengo esa clase de presentimientos

-sabes… después de todo esto, yo creo en el destino, quizás… solo era eso

-suena un poco

\- ¿ridículo?

-inocente -sonrió levemente- bueno, déjame ayudarte

-no, no es necesario

-no es por ti, es por tu amiga

Se acerco a la oficina donde ella había entrado la primera vez, pero le pidió que esperar afuera, sabía que ella no podía provocar una pelea en ese momento así que solo entro sin más. Dentro había un hombre que le miro sin ganas, él ni siquiera se sentó solo lanzo el dinero sobre la mesa.

-la mujer que está en el pabellón H, habitación 4 cama 1, supongo que el dinero ira directo a ella

-mire señor, hay muchos cargos extra por las operaciones riesgosas, no es menor lo que tiene la señorita… hum-dijo mirando en su computadora-creo que no van a operarla

\- ¿que? -dijo molesto-mi amiga acaba de decir que solo faltaban mil dólares

-no ha habido ningún deposito

\- ¿estas bromeando? -golpea la mesa-supongo que eres una clase de idiota

-está en un hospital ¿sabe?, mejor que tenga un poco de respeto

Jason frunció el ceño y con un rápido movimiento se acercó y le agarró del cuello, deslizo su mano a su espalda y tomo su pistola, le apunto sin miedo. La mujer estaba impaciente afuera, se volvió hasta la puerta para escuchar, pero solo escucho un golpe, se apresuró a entrar para ver a Jason tomar al administrador del cuello, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y mirarle indignado

\- ¡hay cámaras aquí!

-no si a él le conviene-lo empuja contra la silla- Ellie ¿cuántas veces viniste esta semana para dar dinero?

-3 veces, el lunes traje mil, el miércoles traje 800 y el sábado en la madrugada traje 5000

\- ¿de dónde diablos sacaste 5000? -le mira asombrado- el punto es que… él dice que no hay dinero

\- ¿Qué? -frunce el ceño- ¿acaso quieres que te quite algunos dedos? -dijo la mujer acercándose- porque si es necesario lo hare

-por eso no hay cámaras aquí-le apunta- vas a poner todo el dinero en la chica, ahora

-Samantha Lhyte-dijo la mujer- si se te olvida, si a ella a primera hora de la mañana no la estas operando voy a sacarte un ojo… solo uno, para empezar

El pelinegro guardo su arma y se quedó sentado esperando que ingresara los datos para que a primera hora en la mañana comenzara la operación, la mujer lanzo un suspiro de alivio, aunque seguía molesta con lo sucedido. Sin decirse nada volvieron a la cafetería donde en la mesa aun esperaban los cafés, ahora fríos. Él se quedó mirándole un momento, era pálida, delgada y pequeña debido a su enfermedad, pero para nada delicada, le había dado una buena pelea y eso era algo que no pensaba dejar pasar

-cuando no estas asaltando joyerías ¿Qué haces?

-bueno… soy asistente, una secretaria en las mañanas y por las tardes bueno no siempre robo, casi nunca, solo lo necesario, cuando detengo asaltos me dan algunas remuneraciones… hum también, esto es un poco vergonzoso

-nada puede ser tan vergonzoso

\- soy acompañante en cenas lujosas, no de forma intima, pero, aun así, son unos buenos dólares por solo vestirme bonito

-ok, no es tan malo como suena-dijo riendo- es lo que tenías que hacer

-gracias por venir… por seguir tu instinto

-ok, pero… que te parece si vamos por un café, uno de verdad… ¿sábado?

-la próxima semana

-te llamare

-no te he dado mi numero

-vamos-dijo riendo- lo obtendré de todas maneras… solo espera, si te llamo antes del final del miércoles, saldremos

-buena suerte-dijo riendo


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¡ayúdame maldita sea!

-puedes siquiera calmarte… es como si no tuviera numero registrado a su nombre

\- ¡Eleonor Carter! ¿acaso es un nombre común?

El pelinegro se paseaba a prisa por el departamento de su hermano, ya era miércoles y aun no le llamaba, Tim era listo y, aun así, no había encontrado su teléfono. No estaba seguro si encontraba el teléfono porque no buscaba exhaustivamente o solo ella no tenia, lo que hacía que todo lo que dijo fuera mentira

\- ¿Por qué no vas al hospital?

\- ¿Qué?

-no lo habías pensado ¿cierto?

\- ¡Sam!

Corrió escaleras abajo y se movió entre las calles a pleno día para ir camino al hospital, olvidando claro que quedaba lo bastante lejos para ser mas de un par de horas caminando. No se había podido quitar a esa chica de su mente, le tenía invadido, no solo sus golpes le habían aturdido si no que su sentido de justica mucho más innato que el propio, aunque no era mucho decir de él. Pero sus ojos verdes y la forma en que había sucedido todo le había mantenido despierto y expectante.

Se metió al hospital a prisa y con paso apresurado, para que no le sacaran, busco la habitación de la chica con gorro colorido. Cuando entro a la habitación inmediatamente las miradas de las mujeres se volvieron para encontrarse con un pelinegro sudado y con la respiración agitada.

\- ¡Samantha!

\- ¿c-cómo? -dijo la mujer aturdida- ¿y-yo?

-necesito un favor… espera ¡tú operación!

-oh… tu, eres Jason-dijo riendo- ella hablo de ti, por dios … ha ido bien, si no fuera por ti…

-n-no fue nada, enserio… era… era lo justo

-bueno… su número, ella no tiene un teléfono real, tiene uno descartable… casi siempre lo pierde, por eso cambia constantemente-dijo buscando entre las libretas

El pelinegro se sentó a su lado, se veía mucho más viva de como la vio el pasado domingo, mucho más repuesta a pesar de las maquinas que se metían entre las sábanas hasta ella, había hecho lo correcto. Se volvió a la mesita para ver no solo las flores que había dejado la mujer el otro dio, si no que ahora estaba lleno de flores hechas de papeles de diferentes colores

\- bonitas ¿no?... las hace tan fácilmente, ni siquiera lo mira, pero ahora ha estado tan nerviosa que mi esposo ya se llevó algunas a casa, estas son solo de ayer

\- ¿Por qué papel?

-oh, odiamos las flores, a quien le preguntes por aquí… nos recuerdan los cementerios y no son pensamientos que quieras por este lugar ¿sabes? -le mira- cuídala… es una buena persona que jamás se preocupó de ella

-bueno yo…

-si, suena precipitado, pero como ella lo conto, parece algo milagroso, y si creemos en eso-le entrega el papel- cuídala mucho

-gracias Sam…enserio

El pelinegro salió del hospital y camino a casa de Tim, había dejado todo sobre la mesa cuando se paseaba por el cuarto pensando en cómo contactar a la mujer. Se apresuro a llegar a casa notando que se había tarde, mu tarde, subió las escaleras a prisa y se metió de golpe forzando la puerta, escucho algunos ruidos extraños desde la habitación de su hermano, así que agarro su celular antes de salir a la escalera de incendios y subió hasta la azotea. Miro el número y algo indeciso si era real, pero finalmente se decidió

\- ¿Jason? -sonó en el auricular

-como… ¿te dijo Sam?

-no, claro que no… pero es un poco arriesgado esperar hasta casi las últimas horas del miércoles ¿no?

-bueno, no en realidad… es una larga historia

-quiero escucharla, cuando salgamos el sábado ¿sí?

-bueno, dime lo que más te guste

-bueno sonara, un poco raro… pero adoro el tocino, algo con mucho queso y por supuesto unas papas fritas

-dios…

\- ¿asqueroso?

-eres la mujer de mi vida ¿lo sabes?

-eres un ridículo-dijo riendo

-conozco el lugar perfecto, no es elegante

-no soy de las que le gusta los lugares elegantes

\- ¿vez?... eres perfecta

La mujer lanzo una risa antes de despedirse no sin recordarle que debían encontrarse en el parque a las 7 de la tarde, un paseo, cena y quizás algún postre si la cita iba lo bastante bien. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que había tenido una cita y dudaba como debía comportase, además, si en caso de que tuviera suerte ¿debía tener un cuidado especial con ella? Algo podría afectar su enfermedad, no estaba seguro si estaría bien, pero ni siquiera quería pensar en que tenía la oportunidad, porque si no la tenía lo haría ilusionarse para nada.

Aquella noche estaba un poco confundido, se había vestido tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, pero simplemente no podía, le había enviado algunos mensajes y ella parecía emocionada tanto como él. Realmente tenía una corazonada sobre ella, no la atrapo ese día por algo y no por nada la siguió, era una chispa que jamás había sentido, iba a hacerle caso a esas chispas.

La diviso a lo lejos, venia caminando con unas zapatillas, pantalones ajustados y una camiseta de tirantes con el borde dorado, parecía que ya no le avergonzaba su figura ni aquellas marcas en sus brazos. Él se apresuró hacia ella emocionado, con una sonrisa, pero cuando llego hasta su lado se quedó en blanco mientras ella soltaba un risita

-dude que llegaras a tiempo-dijo ella

-en realidad es que llegué antes… estuve una disyuntiva muy grave, Ellie

\- ¿Por qué?

-no te gustan las flores, ¿entonces que debía traer a la primera cita?

-Jason no necesito nada

-lo sé, pero quería hacerlo

Saco de su bolsillo una cajita, la mujer dio un salto, algo nerviosa, cuando llego a sus manos, pero cuando le abrió lanzo una risita divertida antes de encontrarse con sus ojos, se paró en la punta de sus pies y beso su mejilla

-eres el hombre más extraño que conocí ¿sabes?

-porque -dijo sonrojado- dijiste no flores, esta es solo de chocolate

-Jason, antes de comenzar esta cita que estoy segura, va a ser más que emociónate

-pues lo va a ser

-la cosa es que… ¿es porque estoy enferma?

\- ¿Qué? ¡no!... créeme no cualquiera puede darme una buena pelea y tu si, eres impresionante, incluso antes de saber que eras una peleadora natural

-peleadora natural-dijo riendo-eso lo define bien

-tengo una sola pregunta, espero no te parezca algo rudo y no me dejes aquí

-oh, no me gusto como sonó eso

-si tengo suerte, esta noche… debo tener algún cuidado contigo

-oh, Jason-dijo riendo sonrojada- si tienes suerte, que no será hoy no deberías por que tener ni un poco de cuidado especial, soy una chica normal por ahora

-va a volver

-probablemente-dijo riendo-pero ahora estoy bien, no tienes por que preocuparte

-e-empecemos esta cita -desvía la mirada- no hablemos de eso ahora, tú no eres solo eso

-tienes razón

Ella tomo su brazo y siguieron caminando, al principio la conversación fue lenta pero finalmente él pudo soltarse cuando ella le lanzo una broma. Al fin pude relajarse y hablar un poco más con ella, todo parecía natural, tan tranquilo, como si hablara con alguien que conoció hace años.

Como ella dijo adoraba la comida llena de tocino, queso y carme, a pesar de que solo podía darse el lujo unas pocas veces debido a que debía mantener su peso y comer saludable gracias a su enfermedad, pero había destinado una de esas pocas para comer con el pelinegro.

Luego caminaron por la cuidad, el personalmente odiaba un poco Gotham, era demasiado oscuro, era bueno para trabajar, pero no significaba que le encantara. Pero en ese momento todo se veía diferente, como si fuera un poco más brillante, mucho más ameno y estaba seguro de que era solo por la compaña de la pelinegra

Luego la invito por un helado, ella lo guio hasta un pequeño local donde vendían helados artesanales, que eran naturales y siempre ella se paseaba por ahí, se sentaron en una mesa afuera del pequeño local mientras comían tranquilos.

-Ellie

\- ¿dime?

-sabes en una semana, bueno… tengo una fiesta, es de Bruce, pero quiere que todos estén ahí, y realmente me vendría bien un compañero

-Jay… no necesito dinero, no tuyo de forma caritativa

-no es eso, pero realmente quiero un compañero, ese es el problema y quiero que seas tú… ¿has escuchado conversaciones?

-por supuesto que si

-bueno vamos a saber algunos secretos así que… tendremos que ponerte un micrófono

-no tengo mucha

-descuida, me encargare… es temática

-es de esas tontas fiestas de ricos

-no es por alardear, pero si, es una tonta fiesta de ricos-dijo riendo- pero será divertido, vamos a beber un poco… comer comida elegante, es de los años 20 así que vamos a bailar y reírnos de la excentricidad

-bueno, si lo pides con esa cara de cachorro, no puedo negarme

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa de la pelinegra, era un pequeño apartamento en un barrio un poco peligroso pero que ella había mantenido seguro por varias semanas. Quería besarle, pero no parecía el momento, no parecía correcto en ese momento así que solo iba a despedirse con una sonrisa

-Jay

\- ¿dime?

-pensé que esa iba a ser una grandiosa cita

\- ¿Cómo?

-una grandiosa cita

\- ¿no te pareció que lo fue?

-si, todo fue maravilloso… emociónate-sonrió- pero las buenas citas no terminan así

\- ¿no?... ¿Cómo?

Ella se acercó a prisa, se alzó en la punta de sus pies y planto un delicado beso en sus labios con una sonrisa, se separó a prisa, pero no alcanzaron sus talones a tocar el piso cuando él le volvió a besar. Sonrió entre los besos de la mujer, pero finalmente ella se detuvo y le sonrió

-vamos a ir lento Jay… no puedo con que un chico malo

-no soy un chico malo, lo juro… no de los que les rompe el corazón a las chicas a propósito

-eso espero Jay


	3. Chapter 3

-va a ser la fiesta más alocada-dijo Dick- vas a tener suerte Jason

-eso espera-dijo Tim-pero no como tú piensas

\- ¿Cómo? ¿hay algo que me estoy perdiendo? -dijo asombrado

-por que haces eso, la perseguirá toda la noche-dijo Jason con un suspiro-Dick, no te pido mucho, no la acoses

\- ¿Por qué no?

-él ya la ama-dijo Tim riendo- no se la saca de la cabeza

-ella está enferma-dijo el menor- quizás solo estas arraigado mentalmente, quizás ni siquiera la quieres

\- ¿sabes que enano? -dijo molesto- eres un idiota ¡claro que me gusta! ¡no es porque está enferma! ¡es muy pronto para decir que la amo!... solo llevo dos semanas de conocerle

-pero ¿es grave?

-endometrio etapa 1… en espera de ser operada-dijo Dami

-oh… es de las difícil-dijo Dick- bueno… es algo operable, ella hace terapia ¿no?

-ella es vigilante-dijo Tim- aunque la conoció mientras robaba una joyería

\- ¿es ladrona? -dijo el menor molesto- ¿acaso quieres ser como mi padre?

-demonios no-hablo Jason ajustándose a corbata- ella esta reuniendo dinero por que le maldito hospital se los estaba quitando a su grupo, tiene una fundación y el administrador del hospital no lo estaba utilizando para eso

El menor le quedo mirando curioso, él sabía que hospital lo habían adquirido hace algunos meses, pero no sabía que sucedía, solo que pensaba arreglarlo pronto. Todos se preparaban en el apartamento del mayor para la fiesta, todos vestidos de elegantes ropas y colores oscuros, pero Red Hood tenía una parada que hacer antes de ir a la fiesta, ir por la pelinegra.

Se detuvo en el departamento y subió para encontrarse con la mujer, golpeteo con la puerta y apareció ella calzándose los zapatos que por primera vez le veía que eran altos. Lucía un vestido rosa pálido con cuentas plateadas, que decoraban su vestido como en los años veinte, le llegaba hasta la mitad de su muslo y junto a las cuentas cubrían hasta su rodilla. Su cabello estaba perfectamente ondulado y con una cinta que cruzaba su frente de brillantes con una flor a un costado

\- ¿Jay? -dijo mirándole curiosa- ¿estás bien?

-solo… necesito un minuto

\- ¿Qué?

-un minuto Ellie

Ella se acomodó la cinta del cabello y se puso los aretes mientras él se quedó en el marco de la puerta mirándole detenidamente, ella seguía afinando los detalles de su estilo mientas que él seguía de pie. Cuando finalmente se movió le quedo mirando algo curiosa y expectante, él se metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un collar de perlas que acomodo en el cuello e la mujer antes de tomar su rostro y besarle

-un regalo

\- ¿es real? -dijo curiosa

-eh… no… porque sabía que me regañarías si traía uno de verdad, así que no te preocupes en realidad es de mentira

-bueno, me conoces bien-sonrió- ¿necesitabas un minuto para darme un collar?

-para mirarte… eres hermosa

-Jay…-dijo sonrojada- bueno, gracias

-mis… bueno, ellos

-Dick, Tim y Damian

-si ellos…saben que tu… tienes tu enfermedad, así que, si se comportan como idiotas, por favor golpéalos

-no voy a golpearlos ahí, voy a hacerlo luego… que prueben un poco de esta chica-dijo mostrando su puño- no voy a dejarles que me molesten

-oh Ellie-sonrió-por favor quedémonos aquí

-no… tienes que ver como dejo a tus hermanos ¿no?

Le tendió la mano y ella entrelazo los dedos con los suyos, sonrió y caminaron hasta el auto, le abrió la puerta y le beso al frente antes de que se sentara. Habían tenido un par de citas en la semana, pero el ansiaba poder acercarse más a ella, poder tenerla aún más cerca pero aún tenía ese miedo de que le hiciera daño, se había mantenido tranquilo, ir lento. La ayudo a bajar y la guio hasta salón donde rebosaba musica y risas, todo cubierto de detalle exuberantes y dorado, flores y excentricidades.

La invito a comer algo y a bailar para olvidarse del hecho de que sus hermanos le buscarían en cualquier momento, cuando tomaron un descanso él le ofreció una copa que ella miro dudosa pero el insistió

-Damian te investigo, al parecer… por eso hay fruta y tragos sin alcohol, aunque aún así hay pasteles, descuida

-tu hermano menor parece preocupado por ti

-no, claro que no, solo se siente culpable… el adquirió el hospital hace unos meses, tiene debilidades por algunas cosas vulnerables

\- ¿vulnerables?

-yo no me referiría a ti como vulnerable, Ellie

-lo sé, la mayoría de la gente si-dijo riendo- descuida, aunque prefiero como tú me miras

\- ¿Cómo?

-como si fuera… imparable

-lo eres… lo somos, imagínate, tu y yo golpeando algunos idiotas

-suena como un buen plan

-pero no esta noche Ellie, esta noche-choca su copa con la de ella- es sobre nosotros, disfrutando de una fiesta demasiado costosa como para ser caridad

Ella le sonrió y el aparto su copa para tomar su mano y guiarlo hasta la pista de baile, esa noche pensaba que fuera inolvidable, el lujo exuberante y los brillos que de vez en cuando no hacían mal. Pero salir y divertirse era bueno de vez en cuando sobre todo con la pelinegra sonriéndole, olvidando cualquier problema que tuvieran en su vida

Finalmente, se tomaron un descanso y se detuvieron en una mesa a comer algunos dulces mientras charlaban tranquilamente, ella los vio que se acercaban. Los vio desde lejos, como Dick estaba algo nervioso, Tim trataba de decir algunas cosas para mantenerlos tranquilos y el menor totalmente indiferente con lo que sucedía. Finalmente, cuando llegaron la mujer se levantó y sonrió levemente mientras que el pelinegro se levantó de mala gana, deslizo su mano por la cintura de la mujer y la acerco un poco a él con una sonrisa de triunfo. Dick sonrió levemente, la mujer iba estrecharle la mano, pero el rápidamente la levanto hasta sus labios y beso delicadamente con una sonrisa ante la mirada de su hermano

-es un placer al fin conocerte, Ellie… estaba ansioso de conocerte al fin

-bueno, tu hermano si que habla de ustedes, yo sé que el solo hablo de mi con Tim-dijo sonriente

-bueno…

-lo desarmaste muy rápido-dijo Jason- le quitaste la diversión, Ellie

-no, estuvo genial, Ellie-hablo Tim- bien echo

-oh, en realidad no fue nada-dijo divertida- por cierto, Damian, gracias por el cambio, es muy considerado

-en realidad no-dijo el serio- fue solo para ablandarte para lo que sigue- le extiende la mano- ¿aceptas?

\- ¡que diablos! -bramo Jason molesto

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más ella tomo la mano del menor y este la guio hasta la pista de baile, tomo delicadamente la mano del pelinegro y el tomo su cintura. la meció delicadamente al son de una balada lenta mientras que él se quedaba pendiente a sus ojos, al igual que ella sin quietarle la vista de encima, ella sonrió levemente y dijo contenta

\- ¿bueno?... ¿para que ablandarme con un gentil gesto de tu parte? Siendo el chico más gruñón de los… bueno ya sabes

-es parte de mi disculpa

\- ¿disculpa? ... ¿por que tendrías tu que disculparte? ¿y conmigo? Acabamos de conocernos, por si no lo recordabas

-en realidad, no, no acabamos de conocernos

\- ¿Cómo?

-fui una vez a una de tus reuniones, siguiendo la pista de una ladrona de joyas, que tiene un lunar sobre la clavícula derecha, la reunión era sobre tu enfermedad y me acuerdo de que una de tus compañeras se acercó y te pidió ir al baño solo para agradecerte llorando por pagar su deuda

-oh ¡Holly!... fue hace… 2 años ¿no?... yo aún estaba con síntomas, pero ya estaba terminando

-entonces cuando supe tu nombre te busque, junte las piezas… ¿Cómo iba a robar alguien enfermo?... debías tener una buena razón, algo que te llevara al borde

-mis compañeras estaba muriendo… el hospital debía respaldar a la mayoría de nosotros… y en cambio tuve que reunir el dinero, siempre una clausula siempre una complicación, era lo que tenía que hacer

-por eso mi disculpa, debí haber cambiado eso, apenas lo supe… no tenía el poder para hacerlo, pero ahora si

Ella se detuvo un momento, se quedó mirándole asombrada, el tomo su mano y le guio hasta n lugar más apartado en los jardines del lujoso lugar donde se llevaba acabo la fiesta. Él se sentó a su lado y dejo a su lado una tarta de chocolate con frutas

-no azúcar, no aditivos… nada invasivo

-tu eres muy caballero, no me agrada… no es que sea malo, digo, me da mala espina, tu hermano no habla bien de ti

-tiene razón, no deberías robar más porque me encargare de esa división, compre el hospital y ahora voy a solucionar todos los problemas

-pero ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?... me lo dices por algo

-quiero ayuda, tu sabes de estas cosas, se supone que debo tener tacto con casos como el tuyo, necesito que dejes de robar, también… se lo de tus padres y tu hermana

-oh… ¿que sabes?

-que ellos tenían problemas económicos y escogieron pagar la universidad de tu hermana a pesar de que tenía mala conducta y problemas con la ley, viniste a Gotham a la universidad comunitaria y …

-lo supe… fue bastante malo… el hospital podía tratarme de reducir el problema

Él le quedo mirando algo sorprendió, a pesar de cualquier pronóstico ella siguió peleando por lo suyo, por su libertad y por quedarse. Ella le sonrió tranquila, iba a apoyarlo en lo que el necesitara, así que ese mismo lunes iría a su oficina y se pondrían a revisar todo el sector médico de Wayne Enterprise. Finalmente apareció Jason con una sonrisa, se sentó al lado de la mujer y le invito a que volvieran a casa ya que se había hecho muy tarde.


	4. Chapter 4

-Jay

\- ¿dime?

-llevas quieto como 10 minutos

La mujer estaba sentada sobre las piernas del pelinegro, había comenzado todo bien, la había dejado en la puerta del apartamento, pero al despedirse no pudo más que sucumbir ante sus encantos. Comenzó a besarla y la levanto en sus brazos mientras ella trata de afirmarse con sus piernas, cerraron la puerta y él se dejó caer en el lugar más cerca posible, sobre el sofá. Él se había quitado la camisa y había quitado el vestido de la mujer para quedar en un sensual conjunto, fue cuando se quedó en blanco. En su mente había pasado el momento que el al fin tendría a la mujer, pero solo recordó el terrible nombre de la enfermedad de la mujer y se quedó totalmente quieto mirándole

-Jay…

-no quiero que te duele nada… no quiero ser una mala experiencia

-no lo serás… eres especial para mí esto no es solo… es mucho mas

-lo sé-sonrió levemente- perdona Ellie, no puedo … evitar pensar que te perderé… incluso en esto

\- ¿es eso? ¿enserio?... eres Red Hood… tengo miedo de perderte aún más que tú a mi

\- ¡¿enserio?!

\- por supuesto que si-sonrió-estoy tan preocupada de té pase algo cada noche como de ti que mi enfermedad vuelva

-gracias por preocuparte y creo que tenemos algo aquí… algo realmente genial Ellie, vamos paso a paso

-excepto esta noche

\- ¿Qué?

-Jason… desde que me enferme que no sucede nada, la última vez que recuerdo, fue bastante horrible

-Ellie… ¿enserio? ¿así quiere empezar?

-pero por que fue rudo y estaba enferma, pero ahora estoy bien y te advierto que tienes que ser muy amoroso y cariñoso

-solo por ti Ellie-habló sonriente

La mañana siguiente la mujer se estiro al sentarse en la cama con una sonrisa, miro a su lado y ahí estaba el pelinegro acomodado entre las almohadas, ella soltó una sonrisa alegre y fue cuando el abrió los ojos. Se movió lento hasta donde ella y le beso mientras ella soltaba algunas risitas, finalmente le miro y él dijo

-estoy hambrienta Jason

\- ¿quieres salir o…?

-oh por favor, dime que podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día

-podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día Ellie, pero aun así tenemos que comer

-soy una persona precavida Jay, siempre tengo comida

-bueno, vamos a preparar desayuno, entonces

La mujer se quedó con la taza de té mientas que el pelinegro se volvió a acomodar a su lado, ella le miro de reojo y soltó un suspiro, besos su frente y dejo su taza de lado para acomodarse junto a él. Comenzó a contarle sobre la charla con Damian mientras lentamente el pelinegro se quedaba mirándole aún más incrédulo y asombrado.

-le gustas

-no le gusto

-por supuesto que si ¿Cómo no?

-a veces me tienes demasiado estimada ¿sabes?... no soy la gran cosa, como tú piensas

-por supuesto que si… pero ¿Qué otra razón? Ese chico a matado a muchos como para pensar en piedad ahora

-tu tuviste de mí, Jason… ¿no? ¿no era tu primera ladrona? ¿o sí?

-vi algo en tus ojos

-no crees que él pueda, además … necesito un buen trabajo, no uno que me deprima ¿no crees?

-por supuesto que si-sonrió- deberías… trabajar con Damian, él te tratara mucho mejor, ya no tendrás que acompañar a nadie que no quieres a una fiesta o algo parecido, no tendrás que robar por que vas a hacer que todo cambien… así que

\- ¿así que?

-quiero que sigas siendo, bueno tu… la que yo conocí, la que ayuda a las personas, esa tu

-oh… bueno, creo que podría poner más seria con eso… es algo que me gusta hacer… aunque no sé si como tu

-lo sé, pero ya sabes a veces es bueno tener un compañero

La mañana siguiente la pelinegra se quedó mirando su guardarropa, algo escaso, pero al menos lo suficientemente bueno como para entrar a las puertas de Enterprise. El pelinegro seguía metido entre las sabanas mientras ella se paseaba en ropa interior luego de una ducha buscando que ponerse

-ya te lo dije, vestido negro

-pero es que… es un poco… no se

-ajustado, lo se lo ocupas en tus reuniones importantes, pero esto es importante… no es quiera realzar un estereotipo ni nada, pero si no pareces una mujer exageradamente hermosa y poderosa nadie te prestara atención

-exageradamente-dijo riendo- ok… tendré que… invertir en esto de exageradamente

-claro que si… además iré por ti después del trabajo, solo para decirle al mocoso que no te ponga un dedo encima

-Jay…-suspira- estaré bien, lo juro

Insistió en llevarla hasta el edificio, se quedó mirándole un momento antes de besarle y despedirse de ella. Le había dado algunos consejos, pero ella un así se veía nerviosa, usualmente no estaba acostumbrado al nivel de Wayne Enterprise, pero entro confiada por la puerta, pero no llegaría tan lejos, debía detenerse en la recepción donde algo incrédula la recepcionista la detuvo. Se quedo varios minutos diciéndole que Damian Wayne le esperaba esa mañana, pero no fue hasta que Tim se acercó a ella para ofrecerle su brazo y guiarle hasta el ascensor

-debo suponer que no sé nada de mi hermano, porque estaba contigo

-si-dijo sonrojada- digo… ¿era necesario preguntar?

-bueno, creo que te preocuparías si desaparece dos días

-tienes razón, lo siento

-descuida, al menos está contento-mira su celular- está muy contento… pero omitamos lo que dirá de ti… ¿reunión con Damian?

-si … ¿a ti también te parece raro?

-bueno, no tanto, tiene sentido, pero, aun así, quizás sea raro… seguramente ve a la chica que eres… ya sabes, nocturna

-oh… entiendo… gracias Tim

-solo… sigue haciendo feliz a Jason, y mantente sana

La mujer le sonrió antes de salir por la puerta hasta la oficina del pelinegro, era la oficina más grande que había conocido desde que era secretaria, quedo asombrada ante la vista que había frente a ella. Él le llamo y ella se volvió, pero desvió la mirada inmediatamente a un cuadro que estaba colgado justo detrás de él, detrás de su escritorio, un bosque justo detrás de él.

\- ¿para que vas a querer una vista así? -apunta la ventana

-bueno… porque este es solo decoración-dijo el pelinegro-además que yo lo pinte, tengo otros mejores

-es solo para sorprender ¿cierto?

-por supuesto… hace que las personas se distraigan, a veces vienen algunas enojadas, esto ayuda

-bueno… empecemos a trabajar, dime que hago y lo hare de inmediato

-pues primero, ve a despedir al idiota del administrador, no dejes que tome nada... mantén a todo en orden hasta que consiga a un buen doctor

\- ¿quieres que quede a cargo?

-solo será hoy, entrevista a alguien… tú los conoces mejor

\- ¿Qué?

-ya me oíste, Carter, a trabajar


	5. Chapter 5

-bueno… ¿sinceramente esperabas algo menos de Damian?

-no… no creo-dijo la mujer- al menos puedo ver a los demás… parecen contentos de verme

\- ¿viste lo que te compre?

-Jay, no era necesario

-oye nunca fui de compras para una mujer, pero debo admitirlo, tengo un endemoniado buen gusto ¿no?

-claro que si cariño-le besa- pero no era necesario… digo hace dos meses comenzamos a salir, no era necesario que me compraras un guardarropa

-tienes razón-le mira- pero quería hacerlo ¿sabes por que?

-no, cariño, creo que ese es el problema-dijo riendo

-porque lo mereces… es decir, me ha soportado dos meses en tu casa, mereces un premio, ni siquiera Alfred puede tanto tiempo conmigo…

-no es eso Jay, estás pensando en lo otro

-quiero aprovecharte al máximo, sin reserva ¿es eso malo? Sabes, no pienso que sea del todo malo, me hace esforzarme al máximo…por nosotros

-eres exagerado… pero ya que estás viviendo aquí, creo que está bien ese gesto

-Ellie, no estoy viviendo aquí

-tus cosas ya están aquí ¿no?

-bueno algunas

\- ¿tienes ropa aquí?

-si, pero porque estoy en las noches contigo

\- ¿tienes tu taza aquí? ¿Y tú cepillo de dientes?...

-si esta mi taza, pero es que es muy genial ¿no? Tiene un bigote y todo, además mi cepillo es útil

-Jason, vives aquí-dijo riendo-descuida, es genial tener un compañero

El sonrió tranquilo, realmente había decidió sin más ponerse a vivir con ella, como si fuera lo más normal de la vida, realmente trataba de apartar a enfermedad de su mente, pero no podía, solo lo hacía pensar en lo mucho que quería pasar tiempo con ella.

Realmente le gustaba la rutina que había hecho con ella. Los días de semana, el salía un rato a patrullar, luego volvía a dormir con ella, por la mañana tomaban desayuno juntos hasta que ambos se iban a su trabajo y luego ya por la tarde volvían a cenar juntos y destinarse un poco de tiempo. Pero el fin de semana al fin tenían tiempo para salir juntos a patrullar y divertirse, ella tenía ahora un traje de verdad que él le había conseguido, más que nada una malla negra con kevlar para protegerle y un antifaz, todo parecía una aventura ante sus ojos.

\- ¡c-cuidado Jason! -dijo con los ojos cerrados

\- ¿Ellie? -dijo asustado- ¿Qué pasa?

-solo… quizás fuiste muy rápido

-no… ¡te lo juro! ¡estoy yendo despacio! ¿duele mucho?

-Si…-se cubre los ojos

-lo siento-se acuesta a su lado- ¿estás bien, Ellie?

-s-si no te preocupes

-como que no te preocupes... no puedo no preocuparme si pusiste esa cara en pleno…en ... dios dime que no volvió

-Jay… pueden ser miles de factores… solo tomate unos minutos

Pero no volvió, simplemente se quedaron mirando techo como si no hubiera nada más, no se dijeron nada y no se tocaron por varias horas, hasta que el sol comenzó a amanecer. Los primeros rayos de luz tocaron la habitación y ella se sentó en la cama dando un largo respiro, parecía no segura de levantarse.

-tómatelo con calma

-calma…-dijo soltando una risita-lo dice quien anoche se lanzó de un 45 piso

-bueno… no es lo mismo-desvía la mirada- Ellie

-Jason… no lo digas

-Ellie…

-cállate

-deberíamos ir al hospital

\- ¡fue solo un poco! -le mira enojada-solo… cálmate

Pasaron algunos días y ella aun parecía tener mala cara, como si la preocupación le invadiera, él lo sabía, ni siquiera pudo salir a patrullar preocupado por la mujer que se quedaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Pasaron dos semanas hasta que finalmente acepto ir al hospital por la insistencia del pelinegro, ambos no estaban seguros de lo que debían decir ahora, todo se volvió complicado cuando el doctor le dijo que había vuelto. Que era mejor que empezara con terapia para frenar el invasivo avance que había tenido antes de operar y quitarle cualquier oportunidad de formar una familia

Estaba más pálida que nunca cuando el volvió a buscarla, debilitada y con los ojos perdidos, todo se había complicado y en silencio se acercó a ella, beso su frente y la levanto lentamente para subirla al auto.

En casa no hizo más que quedarse junto a un tazón por si vomitaba mientras que frente a ella le esperaba unas tostadas con mantequilla, a su lado Jason dejo una taza de té antes de sentarse a su lado mientras le miraba detenidamente

-no me mires como si estuviera muerta, estoy bien, esto es normal

-vas a operarte… lo harás

-cuando reúna el dinero, Jay

-no, vas a hacerlo cuando el doctor te diga que puedes hacerlo… no voy a dejar que sufras más por esto

-por favor… Jay

-tu aun no entiendes ¿dejarías que muriera, Ellie?

-claro que no

-entonces como quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados?... no puedo, así que acostúmbrate, esta enfermedad no te acompañara toda tu vida… pero yo si

\- ¿Qué dices?

-voy a acompañarte en todo esto… voy a llevarte a terapia cada día que se necesario, voy a estar a tu lado, cada minuto que sea necesario… así que Ellie… déjame ayudarte

-no sabes lo que dices-dijo soltando una risita

-es enserio… casémonos

\- ¿Qué?

El pelinegro se levantó a prisa y corrió a la habitación, mientras que ella ignorando cualquier pregunta solo se quedó comiendo el pan tostado sumida en sus pensamientos ¿acaso estaba loco? ¿Por qué pensaba quedarse con ella ahora que todo se volvería difícil? podía escoger a cualquier mujer, una mucho más hermosa. Se quedó sumida en su taza de té hasta que de repente apareció el pelinegro finalmente, se sentó a su lado y le mostro un anillo de cinta negra con un diamante desprolijo, algo turbio y con cortes irregulares. Le miro curiosa mientras que el dejaba la taza de la mujer a un lado, tomo su mano antes de poner el anillo en su dedo y besarle

\- ¿sabe extraño?

-tan dulce como siempre… y pan tostado

-hum… ¿y esto Jason?

-bueno, es lo que llaman un anillo de compromiso… es para comprometerse ¿sabes?... y es lo que voy a hacer contigo

\- ¿lo tenías de antes?

-bueno si, esperaba ya sabes… un momento realmente especial, una cena y explicarte por que compre este anillo extraño, pero este es el momento en que vale la pena comprometerse, creo yo… donde te prometo algo por el resto de mi vida

-estas obligándome-dijo riendo- estas comprometiéndote conmigo sin preguntarme

-exactamente, porque sin importar tu respuesta voy a quedarme cerca de ti

-bueno entonces, no tengo opción…-le besa- ¿el anillo?

-oh, sabes estaba el otro día caminando por la calle, cuando vi la joyería… donde te conocí, claro cuando tenías la cara con pintura y te metiste para ayudar a Sam… entonces pensé, diablos si la conocí de esa manera, no creo que deba darle un anillo común, sino algo completamente extraño

\- ¿tan extraño?

-la cosa es que hable con Sam de esto y me dijo que era exactamente que necesitaba, y aquí esta, hecho a mano por si lo pregunta, es un diamante, pero por así decirlo, recién nacido… no está pulido, pero es tan brillante para mí, como lo eres tu

-eres un romántico cuando quieres serlo-sonrió-ok, estamos juntos ¿sí? En las buenas y en las malas

-voy a pagar tu operación… si quieres luego junta dinero para nuestra luna de miel, pero voy a pagarla sin importar que


	6. Chapter 6

-todos hablan de mi-dijo con un puchero- dijeron que me veía desaliñada y muy pálida- "¡tomate unas vacaciones!" puedes creer que me dijeron esa tontería-bramo molesta

-bueno… -desvía la mirada- no sería mala idea… un descanso antes de tu operación…

-Jay…-le mira seria- ¿estas bromeando?... quien se va encargar si yo no lo hago ¿no es lo que dices tu?

-pero por que no lo haces desde aquí, estare para ti mientras descansas, recuerda que te dijo el doctor... deberías quedarte en cama antes de la operación… relajarte y tomar tu tiempo

-Dami me dijo lo mismo-dijo riendo-bueno… solo faltan un par de días… creo que puedo… quedarme tranquila unos días

-haces lo mejor-besa su frente- vas a estar bien, no te preocupes… vamos a mimarte un poco ¿sí?

-no, prefiero luego de la operación, si no asumo que va a salir mal

-bueno, que tal si hacemos cosas que luego no vas a poder hacer ¿sí? Vamos a salir … a salir como si no hubiera mañana

\- ¿es una buena elección de palabras?

-no, pero no importa-dijo riendo

Tenían algunas salidas alocadas, en las que salían a comer y bailar, divertirse y reír, sin preocuparse de su enfermedad ni de el murciélago solo disfrutándose un poco, era lo que necesitan en ese momento. Ya en la mañana ella se alzó adolorida, agradeció que fuera invierno, ya que podía andar con gorros de lana que cubrían los espacios vacíos de cabello, se acomodó y se levantó adormilada para ver que el pelinegro no se encontraba a su lado. Miro su teléfono y llamo por teléfono

\- ¿personas perdidas? -hablo adormilada

-podrías al menos revisar la casa ¿no crees?

-sé que no estas… ¿Dónde estás?

-ve a darte un baño y quédate en la cama, empieza tu periodo de descanso… iré por comida para los próximos días

El pelinegro llego poco después de la llamada, ella odiaba que viera los estragos de su enfermedad, a pesar de que él sabía exactamente lo que pasaba y aunque ella trataba de que pasara desapercibido no servía de mucho. Cambio las sabanas, para esconder cualquier cabello de la pelinegra y le preparo todo para que permaneciera en la cama sin moverse mucho.

Dejo un momento la habitación para que ella se acomodara y para traer el desayuno cuando escucho un ruido, era solo la ventana así que dio un suspiro, pero solo para ver que sentado junto a la pelinegra estaba el pelirrojo con una caja de dulces tendido sobre la cama con una sonrisa mientras que ella estaba mirándole algo confundida

-bueno sabes…. Pensé que nos conoceríamos antes, no días antes de tu operación, Ellie

-Roy-dijo el pelinegro-que diablos haces aquí ¿no ves que debería estar relajada?

-si, claro que lo sé, pero creo que tú tienes cosas que hacer ¿no?

-estoy en descanso ¿sí?

-no.…-mira la mujer enojada- ¡no lo estas!

-Ellie, cálmate

\- ¡ve a tu maldito trabajo ahora! ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?

-Bruce quiere que vaya a no sé dónde y no sé cuándo volveré ¿Quién diablos iba a acompañarte?

-no vas a estar adentro operándola Jaybird

\- ¡¿a ti quién diablos te llamo?!-dijo molesto

\- ¿pues quien más? -sonrió-el mocoso, me dijo que necesitabas compañía y alguien que te lleve a la operación mañana por la mañana, que te ayude con tu bolso y esas cosas. Luego llegaran los demás

\- ¡vete ahora Jason Todd! ¡si es que quieres pensar volver a pisar este lugar! ¡quiero que sea Bruce o Alfred el que me diga que cumpliste!

El pelinegro tubo que escapar ente objetos y gritos, no podía negar que había desobedecido una orden, él era quien debía hacerlo, era el único que podía trabajar de esa manera, pero ni siquiera había contestado el celular e incluso había desconectado el de ella. Había formado una burbuja para protegerle y no había servido de nada, solo basto su amigo pelirrojo para que arruinara todos sus planes. Ahora su mujer estaba enojada y él estaba en problemas, tendría que trabajar rápido si quería volver antes del mediodía del lunes.

-todo estará bien

-es fácil para ti decirlo, Dami…. No van a cortar una parte de ti

\- ¿Qué has pensado de lo que te dije?

-que eres un real idiota ofreciendo eso

-genes combinados, como me hicieron a mi

-no… no me malinterpretes, Dami… pero sinceramente creo que alguien como los demás… estaría bien

\- ¿un chico huérfano?... bueno, suena más como tú, si lo piensas-sonríe levemente- estaré aquí, esperando que salgas, no lo olvides, están los demás idiotas también

\- ¿escuchaste algo?

-bueno el llegara durante el día, supongo, pero no podemos tener comunicación con el

-entiendo-dijo riendo- nos veremos en un par de horas… por favor sabes que no me gustan las flores

-no flores, lo se… recuerdo tu cara cuando te envió flores un embajador, no se te ocurra desangrarte, por que necesito a mi compañera ¿lo sabes?

-claro Dami-dijo riendo-nos vemos…

El pelinegro apareció desesperado, estaba con la respiración agitada luego de pasar por casa por un cambio de ropa, no podía simplemente aparecer como Red Hood. Gotham le pareció más atiborrado de personas que nunca, parecía que cada persona quería interponerse en su camino, chocaba con cada persona gruñona en la calle. Unas calles antes de llegar a su destino se detuvieron agitado en una tienda, compro algo que ella le había pedido hace varios meses, un peluche en forma de pato, lo miraba cada día, pero con la operación ella no había querido darse ningún gusto.

Corrió nuevamente hasta el hospital donde el guardia de inmediato le detuvo, estaba demasiado exaltado, le advirtió que si lo veía correr lo echaría de inmediato así que era mejor mantener la calma. Le resultó extraño como el hospital donde él y la mujer se habían conocido, compartieron su primero café. Pero cuando vio la puerta se apresuró a entrar agitado.

Ella le quedo mirando, como si le hubiera dado sorpresa mientras comía una gelatina, el sonrió levemente y ella soltó una risita, no se habían hablado desde que se habían peleado. Se acerco a ella y le beso solo para sentir el dulce sabor de la gelatina que estaba comiendo, todos estaban reunidos jugando cartas a los pies de la cama, alzo la vista para ver que más de uno habían llevado algún regalo a la mujer, pero detuvo su vista en flores

-fue Bruce-interrumpió el mayor- creo que no sabía...

-creo… creo que está bien-dijo mirándolos- ya no voy a morir… no por ahora, así que no son de despedida-sonrió levemente- creo que no va volver, no pronto

-esa es la actitud-dijo el pelirrojo

-llegue tarde, perdona- besa su frente- ya estas comiendo… ¿Cómo fue?

-oscuro y doloroso-le mira- pero dicen que no se había esparcido ni un poco, gracias por obligarme… dicen que lo más probable es que no vuelva, pero me estarán examinando siempre…-sonrió- tendré que tomar muchos medicamentos para remplazar las hormonas y no puedo ni siquiera subir escaleras ni hacer esfuerzo po semanas… es mucho tiempo

-Alfie

\- ¿Qué?

-eso fue lo que pedí por la misión… a Alfie, vamos a vivir en la mansió semanas… espero que sean 6

Ella le quedo mirando algo sorprendida, no esperaba para nada lo que decía, es decir, el siempre declaró que ya no quería volver ahí, pero lo había pedido por ella, sonrió levemente y le agradeció, trato de hacerle cambiar de parecer, pero él tenía razón, era lo mejor.


	7. Chapter 7

-solo tiene que presionar el botón señorita, vendré de inmediato

-creo que esto es innecesario

-lo que usted quiera dentro de lo posible, señorita-dijo dejándole una taza de té- dice el amo Jason que le gusta leer-dijo dándole una hoja-escoja el que le guste y lo traeré

-puedo caminar, no te preocupes

-no puede hacer esfuerzo, recuerde que acaba de salir y no quiero que usted tena que bajar a ese tenebroso lugar donde cosemos heridas

-bueno, quizá un día, pero… tienes razón Alfie-sonríe levemente-solo no estoy acostumbrada a que me cuiden tanto

-lo se señorita… pero en esta casa será mimada como debe ser

Todos los días Alfred se encargaba de cuidarle, solo salía cuando había alguien en casa, ella mientras tanto pasaba su día leyendo, junto con el gran danés, solo interrumpía eso cuando aparecía alguno de los vigilantes a hacerle compañía.

\- ¿Cómo?

-ellos, llamaron a casa… parecían… bueno interesados en ti

-fue la campaña de Dami, sabes-desvía la mirada -ellos no están preocupados por mi… quieren dinero

-lo se… -le mira- ¿puedo?

\- ¿que?

-ir y dárselos

\- ¿bromeas?

-vamos… vamos juntos ¿no? -dijo el pelinegro-te llevare en el auto y podemos pasar a almorzar por ahí

-dios no… no me hagas esto, Jason

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-esa mirada

La mujer miraba con desgano por la ventana del auto del pelinegro, iba escondiendo sus cabellos en un sombrero que Alfred le había conseguido, con un vestido que según él le daría la comodidad necesaria. Él iba tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente entre ambos hablándole tranquilamente, pero ella solo gruñía y desviaba la mirada.

La casa era pequeña y estaba gastada, ayudo a bajar a la mujer y camino con ella tomando su mano, ella bajo levemente la mirada solo para encontrarse con un niño en el jardín.

-hey niño ¿hay alguien contigo? -pregunto el pelinegro

-no puedo hablar con extraños-dijo jugando con sus autos

-bueno al menos es un buen niño-dijo ella- ve a buscar a tu abuela, dile que tiene visitas

El niño obedeció, no tenía más de unos 6 y tenía el cabello como la mujer, pero la piel mucho más tostada, entro apresurado y con una voz apresurada comenzó a llamar a su abuela. La mujer dio un largo suspiro y levanto la vista hasta la puerta para ver a su madre que se quedó observándole un momento hasta que los hizo pasar sin mostrar mucha atención en la mujer, si no más en saber quién era su acompañante

-oh, nos conocimos hace ya dos años-dijo con una leve sonrisa- pues fue a primera vista

-no puedo creer que alguien se fijara en mi pequeña Eleonor, ella era muy masculina, sabes, jamás la vi con un vestido como ese, seguro es un regalo

-pues lo es-dijo cruzándose de brazos- no tiene nada de raro… seguro llamaste a casa porque me viste

-quería saber cómo llegaste hasta ahí, obviamente-dijo sonriente- estabas tan bonita junto al chico Wayne pensé que él era tu novio se veía tan bien

-es mi hermano en realidad-dijo Jason

-y no es novio, es mi prometido

La mujer se volvió para quedarle mirando, ahí estaba su hija con un chico Wayne, su hija que había escapado de casa, la que jamás controlo, solo la dejo ser. Miro a su nieto, hijo de su hija menor, una chica que le gustaba cometer errores, entre ellos cambiar demasiadas veces de carrera y además tener un hijo con un padre ausente. Sonrió levemente y la miro

-bueno ¿y tiene planes?

-pensamos en casarnos pronto… aunque nada elegante, solo algo de nosotros

-oh ¿casa?

-vivimos en el departamento de Ellie mientras tanto, queda cerca de nuestro trabajo

\- ¿tienes tu propia casa?

-por supuesto-dijo ella- ¿pensabas que vivía en la calle?

-pensé que tú te quedabas en casa de alguien, un amigo o algo

La mujer bufo molesta y desvió la mirada al niño, el parecía muy diferente a lo que pensaba de su hermana, recordaba como su hermana era la niña más ruidosa que conoció, desde pequeña llamaba la atención de todos con lo que fuera. Pero el niño era callado y tranquilo, se le acerco a compartir de su plato con cercear a la mujer y al pelinegro

-es un niño muy callado sabes, para nada como Mary

\- ¿y la escuela? -dijo ella

-me va bien-dijo el niño- aunque la escuela es fácil…

\- ¿va a esa asquerosa escuela? -dijo molesta- es muy mala, él puede mas

-no tenemos para eso ¿sabes? -dijo la madre- tu hermana está en una escuela que está saliendo más costosa de lo que pensamos

-por dios-se cubre los ojos

-cuando tengas hijos vas a saber lo difícil que es

La mujer desvió la mirada y el pelinegro solo le tomo la mano, él se levantó y ayudo a la mujer para que se moviera lentamente, el niño le quedo mirando y luego miro a su tía mientras se despedían rápidamente y salían del lugar.

Ella se subió rápido al auto y dio un largo suspiro para notar que el pequeño también se subía al auto justo con el pelinegro y este sin decir nada comenzó a conducir lejos de la casa.

-Jay

\- ¿dime?

-sabes que esta el niño aquí

-primero tiene nombre, se llama Theo ¿sí?... y sinceramente solo lo vi correr al auto

\- ¿podemos ir por helado? -pregunto el menor

-llamare a casa… supongo que podemos ir por helado-dijo Jason

-tía Ellie-dijo mirándole

\- ¿dime?

-¿porque no te conocía?

-bueno esa es una larga historia-suspira-vamos por un helado primero

El niño era tranquilo, pero no tímido, hablaba cada vez de que ella le preguntaba algo y además hacia preguntas, ella no tuvo dudas en decirle lo que quisiera el saber, respondió sin titubear, hasta que pregunto por que se fue de repente de la casa. Tomo la mano del pelinegro y le quedo mirando un momento hasta que finalmente dijo

-no podemos tener hijos, es un tema difícil aun… Ellie tuvo que operarse y realmente piensa que yo estaré molesto alguna vez por eso, pero no es cierto-le mira- es solo lo que nos toco

-Jay…

-aun así -le mira- ustedes parecen buenos-dijo el niño mientras volvía a comer helado- mama no es nada parecido a ti… casi nunca la veo ahora

-sé que es una tonta, no te preocupes-dijo la mujer- puedes llamarme cuando quieras Theo, vendré por ti, a la hora que sea

-gracias… siempre me pregunte como eras

\- ¿hablaban de Ellie? -pregunto Jason curioso

-bueno, un poco… siempre que estoy mirando tus cosas, eras buena dibujando… había tanto lugares que tenías en la pared

-si… quería viajar mucho

-aun ahí tiempo-dijo el pelinegro- incluso Theo podría venir… sabes Bruce nunca me llevo a Disney

-Jay-dijo riendo-cálmate

-mama siempre dice que eras una soñadora…. Entre otras cosas y que te fuiste porque te gustaba un chico

-no fue eso… dijo rindo- me fui porque me dijeron que ya no podían conmigo… eso es típico…siempre piensan que es un chico, idiotas…no, me fui porque me quitaron de la escuela para pagar la de Mary y me harían trabajar solo para ella… me fui por algo mejor para mi

-a veces pienso que mama me va a dejar-baja la mirada- creo que se prepara para huir

\- ¿irse? -dijo el pelinegro- ella no…

\- cualquier cosa, la que necesites Theo, nos preocuparemos de ti


	8. Chapter 8

-puedo subir escaleras ¿sabes? -dijo mirándole- el doctor lo acaba de decir

-bueno, no podemos arriesgarnos ¿o sí?

-pensé que querías correr de aquí lo antes posible ¿o no? Entonces porque seguimos aquí y sigues cargándome por las escaleras

-bueno porque … no quiero arriesgarme, estamos en ese momento de fragilidad en que todo se puede ir al infierno, en cualquier momento

-no… estamos en el momento en que disfrutamos del "y vivieron felices para siempre"

-es mejor prevenir que lamentar Ellie, no queremos tentar nuestra suerte

-bueno yo sí creo que tenemos, por si lo preguntas…

-aun así… contigo prefiero ser más precavido, vale la pena

Ella sonrió, dejo que le cargara hasta la cama, para dejarle de nuevo descansando, quizás cuando él se fuera a trabajar podría volver a levantarse, al fin, un mes desde que conoció a su sobrino, dos desde su operación. El pequeño Theo había pasado algunas tardes en los jardines de la mansión, solo para mantenerse divertidos en las aburridas vacaciones de verano en casa

\- ¿Cómo?

-no dijimos que iríamos a Disney

-no, tu dijiste que nunca habías ido

-bueno, si y no… vamos a ir con Theo ¿te parece?

-Jay, él no es nuestro

-lo sé, pero que importa, tu hermana no se preocupa, no vamos a dejar que su potencial se desperdicio

-oh Jay-toma su rostro- no es nuestro hijo, lo estas apresurando

-no se trata de eso-le besa- te juro que no es eso… bueno, él es mucho mejor que un hijo, ya está más o menos bien, no tenemos que preocuparnos de que salga mal por mi culpa, podemos disfrutarlo

-si hubiéramos tenido uno no sería desastroso porque es tu hijo… sé que te encariñaste con Theo, pero Jason… él no es nuestro

-es solo… que es genial-le abraza- espero que, si un día llegamos a tener uno, adoptado o lo que sea

-lo que sea

-sea al menos la mitad de bueno que Theo

-eso sería-sonríe- eso sería genial

La siguiente mañana el pelinegro se levantó lentamente, sin mover a la pelinegra de su lugar, pero si para acomodarle el gorro de lana que Sam le había dado, recién habían terminado la radioterapia, pronto comenzaría a crecerle el cabello. Beso delicadamente su frente y luego se fue escaleras abajo, era domingo de Pancakes y el preparaba unos especialmente sanos para ella. Fue cuando caminaba por la puerta cuando escucho golpeteo de esta, se volvió a prisa y algo dudoso. Finalmente, ante el insistente llamado se volvió a abrir, se quedó un momento mirando hasta bajar la vista, había una mochila y un niño mirándole

-Theo…

-te lo dije, Jason… ella iba a dejarme

Se acerco a prisa a abrazarle mientras el menor le rodeaba con los brazos, su madre se había marchado tal como el menor había predicho, con un boleto de avión solo de ida. Sus abuelos lo dejaron en la puerta con una carta "demasiadas deudas" y "seguramente ustedes lo cuidaran mejor". Él no podía evitar sentirse un poco feliz, su meta por ahora era tener un hijo como Theo, y aunque con el corazón destrozado él podía intentar ayudarle. Además de que no podía estar verse reflejado en ese niño desamparado, solo y con miedo, en una casa extraña.

No sabía cómo le diría a la mujer, pero primero lo más importante, el desayuno, revolvió un poco la cocina para prepararle al menor Pancakes con chispas de chocolate, fue cuando apareció Alfred algo sorprendido con la visita madrugadora. Le hizo una señal para que no preguntara absolutamente nada, solo le sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente. Pronto apareció la pelinegra seguida del menor de los Wayne, incluso el insistía en que no debía aun bajar las escaleras. Pero antes de que el pudiera antes decir cualquier cosa el pelinegro le cubrió la boca y dejo al menor en las hábiles manos de Alfred para llevarse a la mujer a la biblioteca

\- ¿Qué?

-hum… realmente no sé qué quieres que te diga, pero eso es lo que sucede…-desvía la mirada- no creo que tengamos que discutir más sobre el tema, no hay más que decir

-cómo diablos…-se cubre los ojos- esa idiota

-le apostaron a la equivocada, sabes -le abraza- ¿te había dicho lo brillante que te vez en la mañana?

\- ¿es sobre Theo o solo sobre lo que dijo el doctor?

-obviamente los dos… ¿y qué hacemos?

-lo primero que vamos a hacer, es ir a buscar la estúpida peluca que compro Roy

\- ¿Qué?

-y luego iremos por ropa para Theo, vamos a ir a inscribirse a una escuela decente… y volveremos a casa

-casa no, escaleras

-bueno, saldremos 10 minutos antes cada mañana… para tomarme el tiempo de bajar con lentitud, voy a volver al trabajo, ya estoy aburrida de estar en casa… vamos a cuidar a Theo… vamos a ayudarle en todo lo posible

\- no vas a bajar escaleras aun-frunce el ceño- recuerda que debes tener cuidado

-Jason, ha pasado mucho tiempo, incluso ya debería empezar a crecerme cabello

\- ¿cabello? -dijo soltando una risita- quien necesita cabello con un rostro como el tuyo

-créeme esa cursilería no sirve conmigo

-quizás un poco

Volvieron a bajar, el niño parecía menos asustado, el menor de los Wayne comenzó a hablar con el tan natural sobre algunas cosas que en seguida se tranquilizó. Siguió comiendo con los demás cuando apareció el mayor y todos se quedaron en silencio. Se movió en silencio y se sentó en la mesa mientras que Alfred le llevaba el desayuno

\- ¿domingo?

-usualmente, cada siete días amo Bruce

-hum… bien ¿visitas?

-no realmente-dijo Jason- él es Theo, va a quedarse con nosotros, me refiero a Ellie y yo

\- ¿por las vacaciones?

-indefinidamente-dijo la mujer- Theo es mi sobrino, debido a los problemas de mi hermana ahora nos haremos cargo-le mira directamente- creo que no tendrías problemas con eso ¿no?

-llamare a la academia, me deben un favor

La mujer sonrió complacida, era exactamente lo que quería escuchar, siguió con el desayuno con la misma tranquilidad que había comenzado. El niño estaba bajo los atentos cuidados de Alfred y Jason mientras miraba a su tía, que se veía desgastada y cansada.

Alfred la ayudo a usar su cabello nuevo, corto como solía tenerlo, ondulado y oscuro como antes, se puso un ligero vestido y como se había hecho su costumbre, un sombrero. El pelinegro la esperaba en el jardín con el niño sentado en el auto y un polizón, el gran danés apoyado en su regazo. Fueron en primer lugar por ropa para el niño, finalmente la mochila que este traía solo tenía solo lo que el había empacado, un par de juguetes y unos libros, así que tardaron un par de horas en lograr comprar ropa suficiente para el verano, al menos. Se pasearon por un pequeño restaurant donde se quedaron a comer mientras el menor estaba un poco silencioso.

\- ¿está todo bien? -dijo la mujer

-tía… ¿está bien que me quede? ¿aún está enferma?

-estoy mejorando-sonrió- y mientras más compañía mejor, mejorare más rápido por que estas con nosotros

\- ¿está segura? -mira apenado- ellos tampoco me querían

-oh Theo-dijo el pelinegro rodeándole con sus brazos- nosotros si… si te queremos… de hecho, estaba pensando que, si algo ocurría nos quedaríamos contigo, sin importar nada

\- ¿e-en serio? -dijo sorprendido-p-pero

-Theo-hablo la mujer- no vamos a dejarte… jamás


	9. Chapter 9

-primer día de clases ¿estás listo? -pregunto el pelinegro

-algo… ¿y si no se lo suficiente, Jason?

-Alfred es el mejor maestro del mundo estoy seguro de que estarás adelantado de esos niños tan engreídos

\- ¿van a ser malos?

-no… no creo, no dejes que te intimiden, no prestes atención a lo que dicen ¿de acuerdo? Solo preocúpate de lo que aprenderás, tienes un gran potencial, sabes

\- ¿Dónde está mi tía?

-tenía una hora temprano en el doctor, sabes, me dio la importante responsabilidad de dejarte en la escuela

\- ¿ella está bien?

-si… creo que si

Mientras la pelinegra se quedó esperando en la oficina, luego de una revisión, estaba junto a Roy que parecía bastante curioso por todas las maquetas y dibujo que estaban en la oficina. El sujeto la mano de la pelinegra y le sonrió, pero ella no quería mirarle, no quería escuchar absolutamente nada

-señorita…

-Todd ahora-dijo ella- pero vamos al grano

-oh, sé que nos tardamos en sus exámenes, pero todo está normal, debería ya presentar mejoría ¿no? ¿está creciendo su cabello?

-si… lentamente

-bueno eso dependerá de su alimentación, usted ya conoce el procedimiento

\- ¿Cuándo debo volver?

-cuando presente estos síntomas-dijo dándole una hoja- en otro caso en 6 meses

\- ¿6 meses? -dijo alarmada

\- ¿eso es malo? -pregunto el pelirrojo

-no, de hecho, es bueno-respondió el doctor- antes solía venir cad meses… dependiendo su avance

\- ¿eso es todo?

-si, ya puedes llevar tu vida casi normal

La mujer salió aun choqueada, pero el pelirrojo parecía estar contento, la llevo calles abajo hasta una peluquería, la enfermera le había dicho que un tratamiento le ayudaría a que creciera más rápido, ya que tenían toda la mañana desocupada. El pelirrojo sonreía complacido mientras la mujer parecía un poco nerviosa, aunque la peluquera no parecía para nada preocupada de que su cabello apenas crecía y que más de uno escapaba entre sus dedos. Corto el cabello dejándolo parejo, pero volvió a poner la peluca que Roy le había dado a la mujer

-el cabello corto te queda

-no quiero que nadie en el trabajo sepa que paso por esto-dijo ella con un suspiro- ¿no deberías estar… trabajando?

-estoy trabajando, te estoy cuidando ¿no?

-Roy, yo sé que Damián te dio un trabajo y todo eso, pero no deberías cuidarme tanto

-no es solo el hecho de que ahora tengo dinero y un lugar para vivir Ellie, eres la esposa de mi mejor amigo y mi deber es cuidarles

-me pregunto cómo le ira a Theo, es su primer día en ese horrible lugar

-es solo la academia de Gotham, no es para tanto sabes, solo es una escuela llena de niños con dinero… bueno, si no suena bien, pero … ustedes lo adoptaron y ustedes son ricos, no es tan raro

-eres un idiota, Roy-suspira

Mientras tanto estaba sentado con la expresión de fastidio más demostrativa que encontró, solo un suspiro mientras su hermano hablaba de gráficas y números. Ahora participaba más activamente en Enterprise, aunque lo detestaba, era más para tener una cuartada que por que realmente necesitara el trabajo.

A la hora del almuerzo era la hora de ir por Theo, pensaba en que le resultaría agradable almorzar a pesar de que sabía que Alfred esperaría que fueran a casa, y que Ellie no tardaría en encontrarles junto con Roy. Llego y levanto la vista para verle salir sonriendo, pero no sonriendo como lo había visto estos días, no desde que lo abandonaron.

Llego corriendo donde Jason y salto en sus brazos, estaba bastante contento, no le importaba que sus nuevos amigos se rieron por que fuera demasiado cariñoso, él estaba feliz, lo bajo hasta el suelo, sacudió su cabello y tomo su mochila para solo dar un paso y que este le soltara para correr a brazos de la pelinegra

-tía! Fue muy divertido

\- ¿la escuela es divertida? ¿desde cuándo? -dijo Roy riendo

-no le hagas caso, me alegra que te divirtieras -sonrió - ¿Qué tal algo delicioso de almuerzo?

-vamos a comer algo bueno

-un día no nos hará mal-sonrió- estoy segura

-no… vamos por algo más sano y luego por helado-dijo decidido

Había sido difícil para la joven pareja hablar del tema, mostrarle las cicatrices que había dejado en la mujer, las cosa que probablemente dejaría de hacer y que quizás nunca podrían. Pero prometían darle la mejor vida posible, él se prometió a si mismo tratar de cuidarle lo más posible.

Fueron a un restaurant italiano, junto al pelirrojo que prometió no despegarse de ellos en todo el día, que incluso pensaba preparar la cena, no estaban seguro de que clase de comida podría preparar además de pan tostado y huevos. Siguieron su camino por el centro comiendo helado y luego caminaron por el parque, el pelirrojo llevo al menor a jugar con un balón cuando ellos se quedaron en el césped mirando a lo lejos

\- ¿Ellie?

-dime-sonrió

-solo estaba pensando, sabes, este niño es genial

-lo sé ¿pero a que viene?

-si le sucede algo no podremos ayudarlo, y si nos sucede algo, tampoco podremos ayudarlo cuando no estemos

-lo dices porque ahora estoy sana? -dijo confundida

-no… digo, eso es muy bueno Ellie, pero que tal si después no… espero que no sea así, pero yo también, estoy en peligro, necesitamos un plan de contingencia

-te refieres a un plan por si a ti te sucede… ¿de verdad quieres pensar de esa manera?

-no, no me va a pasar nada… pero, debemos hacerlo, por Theo

-eres grandioso-sonrió levemente- haz madurado… te has vuelto mucho más responsable…

-cuando te conocí esa noche en ese viejo hospital, con la cara irritada por la pintura que usabas, jamás pensé verte de esta forma

\- ¿Cómo?

-pareces mucho más viva que antes

-es porque lo estoy-sonrió- contigo y con Theo… y los demás

-no olvides a los demás-dijo soltando una risita- bueno… es todo, vamos a adoptarlo, es nuestro hijo ahora...

-no lo digas así

Ella lanzo una sonrisa alegremente, la quedo mirando un momento y luego la rodeo con sus brazos, desde la enfermedad se había planteado todos los escenarios posibles, pero nada resulto como esperaba el pelinegro, todo estaba mejorando lentamente.

Volvieron a casa ya entrada la noche, la mujer abrió la puerta tranquila, pero se quedó en blanco al ver a los hermanos del pelinegro y al mayordomo ordenando el lugar, pegando algunas decoraciones mientras que por el suelo había un perro corriendo con una cinta de color naranjo tirándole emocionado, era pequeño y alegre. La mujer quedo mirándole extrañada y se volvió al pelinegro que se cubrió los ojos, se volvió a prisa con el pelirrojo y le quedo mirando enojado

\- ¿¡qué diablos Roy?!

\- ¿yo?... pero si es la hora acordada! ¡ellos debían tener todo listo!

-dijiste a las 8 estúpido remedo de vigilante-dijo Damián molesto- tienes suerte de que viniéramos antes!

\- ¿Roy no recuerdas? -dijo Dick mientras seguía inflando globos- ya me duelen las mejillas

\- ¿acaso estuviste bebiendo de nuevo? -dijo Jason furioso

\- ¿Qué? -frunce el ceño – esperen- dijo buscando su celular- claramente dije que a las… 8… diablos estaba seguro de que escribí 18 … lo siento Ellie

\- ¿Qué?

-descuida tío Roy-dijo el menor- íbamos a hacer una fiesta tía… por tu mejora… si tío Roy se equivoco fue por las prisas-dijo el menor excusándole

-es su tío favorito eso es injusto-dijo Dick-

-será mejor que entren-dijo el mayordomo- y que la señorita se siente de una buena vez, puede estar ya sana, pero no significa que tenga que quedarse de pie escuchando más escusas

-gracias-sonrió


End file.
